


Blizzard

by perdiccas



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn, Road Trip, Snow and Ice, Zane!Sylar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdiccas/pseuds/perdiccas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're snowed in during a blizzard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

Mohinder watched as Zane drew patterns in the condensation on the window. He traced swirls and music notes, frowning when his finger slipped, breaking his concentration as it squeaked across the glass. He sighed and wiped the window clean with his sleeve, staring at the blizzard that continued to rage outside. Zane wrapped his arms around himself and pressed his forehead to the glass. He stood like that for a minute or so, scowling at the winter snow and Mohinder turned back to his laptop, typing up the results of their experimentation from the night before.

'It's still snowing.'

'I know,' Mohinder acknowledged. 'I'm sorry.'

Zane picked up the ashtray from the sideboard and restlessly turned it in his hands. 'Couldn't we just…'

'Zane,' Mohinder cut him off. He tried to keep the annoyance from his voice, but they had had this argument several times already. 'We have to stay here until the weather clears. I'm sorry. I really am. I wanted to meet Dale today too but I'm not going to risk our necks driving in this storm.'

Zane sighed again and turned back towards the window. Mohinder rolled his eyes then castigated himself for not being more charitable. Zane may have been acting childishly but he was just bored. Mohinder had his work to distract him from the delay in their journey but Zane had nothing to take his mind off this setback – even the television had lost reception in the heavy snowfall.

He put aside his computer and joined Zane at the window. Mohinder massaged his neck gently, smiling as Zane leaned back into the comforting touch. He let out a long groan of frustration before laughing at himself and turning to Mohinder.

'I'm sorry.' Zane quirked his lips into a sheepish half smile. 'I'm being really annoying, aren't I?'

'No,' Mohinder said, laughing, as the irritation he had felt slipped away. 'You're disappointed. It's understandable. But staring at the snow isn't going to make it stop.'

He took the ashtray from Zane's unresisting hands and led him to the bed. 'Come on, why don't you melt something for me?'

Zane grinned and reached for the ashtray, but his face quickly fell again and his hands stopped short of meeting Mohinder's. He stared at his lap, pulling the sleeves of his shirt over his hands, twisting the fabric between his fingers as he mumbled. 'Aren't you bored with it yet? It's not exactly the most exciting power, is it? Not like… telekinesis or telepathy or…'

Zane trailed off when Mohinder stroked his cheek. Mohinder hooked a finger gently under his jaw and tilted Zane's head, forcing him to meet his eyes. 'Your power is just as special as any of those, Zane. More so because we can't even be sure those other abilities exist. You're truly unique.'

Zane shrugged not seeming convinced. Mohinder sat on the bed beside him, running his fingers through Zane's hair. 'I mean it, Zane. What you can do is astounding. I don't think I'll ever grow bored of it.' He placed a tender kiss on Zane's lips. 'I don't think I'll ever grow bored of you.'

'Really?'

'Really.' Mohinder lips moved softly against Zane's as he spoke, Zane's breath tickling his skin. This time when Zane smiled, he seemed genuinely happy. Mohinder grinned at the effect his simple words of encouragement had on the other man.

'Do you want to melt this for me, then?' he asked, holding up the ashtray. Zane took it from him and put it aside with a shake of his head.

'I've got a better idea.' Zane kissed him firmly and pressed his body against Mohinder's, moaning into their kiss when Mohinder willingly lay back on the mattress and pulled Zane down with him. Zane touched him more confidently now than he had the night before and soon Mohinder was writhing beneath him, arching up into his caresses. Yesterday, Mohinder had thought Zane sexually inexperienced, but now he suspected that Zane had simply been nervous. He was touching Mohinder in all the right places and in all the right ways, exploiting each and every weak spot he had found last night to make Mohinder squirm in ecstasy.

'Oh god,' he moaned as Zane quickly unbuttoned his shirt, running his hands up and down Mohinder's chest before taking his nipples between his fingers and rolling them. Suddenly Zane pulled away, Mohinder's eyes snapping open in confusion. Zane quieted him with a kiss and gently pushed him back against the sheets. 'Hang on.'

He went to the mini-bar and pulled out a bucket of ice. Mohinder grinned in understanding, wondering if Zane had been inspired as he watched the frost form on the window, and quickly stripped out of his shirt, breathing heavily in anticipation. Zane straddled him, letting Mohinder pull his t-shirt over his head, moaning as Mohinder caressed his back and chest. Zane took an ice cube from the bucket, goose pimples appearing on his arms as his fingers wrapped around it. He put the ice to his own lips first, sucking on one corner and wetting the surface with his tongue to take away the worst of the chill. Then he ran the cube along Mohinder's lips, pulling back when Mohinder tried to suck it into his mouth. He covered Mohinder's lips with his own and swallowed down Mohinder's cries as he swept his tongue over Mohinder's mouth to chase the cold away. While they kissed, Zane ran the ice down Mohinder's neck.

Zane traced Mohinder's cheekbone with his thumb as he watched Mohinder squirm under the icy assault. Trickles of water were mixing with the sweat on his throat and when Zane bent down to lap up the wetness from his skin, following the damp trail with his warm lips, Mohinder found himself fisting his hand in Zane's short hair and holding him close. Zane didn't resist. He swirled the ice cube around Mohinder's nipple, ghosting his fingertips over the tight, pebbled points, as he bit and sucked at the crook of Mohinder's neck. Zane moved lower, his thigh gliding between Mohinder's legs and rubbing along the line of his trapped erection. Mohinder clamped his hands over Zane's ass, holding him still as he ground up into him. 'Fuck, Zane.'

He caught Zane looking up at him, his tongue pressed flat against his aching nipple and watched as Zane flicked the nub with his tongue before gently tugging at it with his teeth. The pull in his chest was echoed in his groin. Mohinder could feel his cock pulsing against the front of his jeans. Zane was rocking his crotch against Mohinder's hip and Mohinder slid his hands around his waist to undo his fly. He must have taken Zane by surprise because he gasped when Mohinder clutched at him through his boxers. With a sudden rippling sound the ice cube melted completely on Mohinder's sternum.

They paused, both staring at the puddle on Mohinder's skin, more gooseflesh appearing where the cold water had splattered down on his belly and higher up onto his chest. Mohinder dragged his fingers though the water, silently marvelling at Zane's ability. It never ceased to amaze him however boring Zane might think it was. He felt Zane's cock twitch in his grip. 'Sorry,' he moaned, moving his hips slowly and rubbing himself against Mohinder's palm. 'Lost control.'

Mohinder started to laugh – in awe and wonder, at the sheer unexpectedness of the situation – but stopped himself when Zane blushed a deep, dark pink. 'Oh Zane,' he murmured, lacing his fingers behind Zane's head and pulling him down for a kiss.

'It's ok. It's more than ok,' he whispered between soft, quick kisses. Mohinder ran his hands soothingly up and down Zane's back before cradling his face in his hands and moaning into his ear. 'I liked it.'

Mohinder took another ice cube from the bucket and swept it quickly over Zane's mouth, smiling as Zane shivered. He ran it over his own chest, arching into the coldness and unable to suppress a surprised gasp as his nipples drew up even tighter. Zane licked his lips as watched, his pupils dark with arousal and the flush fading from his cheeks. Mohinder balanced the ice in his navel and pulled his hand away. He settled back against the pillows, trailing his cool fingers slowly down Zane's chest and smiling at the wave of gooseflesh he raised with his path. He slipped his hand under the waistband of Zane's boxers and took his cock in hand. 'Do it again.'

Zane bit his lip, hard, as he nodded. Mohinder loosened his grip on his dick to let Zane concentrate on his power but Zane whined, bringing his hand over Mohinder's and holding him close. Mohinder tightened his fist again and began to slowly stroke him, the heat of Zane's rigid flesh on his palm overwhelming the numbness he was beginning to feel in his navel. For a while Zane remained still, his eyes closed, as Mohinder touched him. He was heavy and firm in Mohinder's hand, his pulsing blood seeming impossibly hot when Mohinder's cool fingertips traced his vein and rubbed circles over his frenulum. Mohinder twisted his wrist and Zane's eyes fluttered open as he groaned. He held his hand above Mohinder's stomach. Mohinder's muscles tensed in anticipation and he could see Zane's hand tremble. He could feel the heat from Zane's palm on his skin and the downy hairs leading into his groin began to stand on end as a shiver of excitement ran through his body. Zane exhaled loudly and the ice melted. The same strange rippling sensation was in the air, it was hypnotic and inexplicable, the sound of inhuman power and the blackest magic. Mohinder cried out loudly, surprised at how arousing he found the sight, the feel and the sound of Zane's power.

And maybe Zane found it arousing too because his cock twitched again and when Mohinder moved his hand lower to cup his balls, he found Zane's sac tight and drawn up. He tenderly squeezed Zane's balls, skimming his fingers backwards to caress the skin behind. Mohinder's fingertips teased over his asshole, lightly stoking over and around his puckered opening before trailing forward again to quickly flirt with Zane's perineum and brush tenderly over the back of his balls. He wrapped his hand around Zane's shaft once more and used his thumb to spread Zane's pre-come down his length, kissing away Zane's moans at the slickness that eased his touch.

'Again,' Mohinder begged.

This time Zane only grunted his assent, nearly knocking the ice bucket from the bedside table as he blindly fumbled inside it. He dropped a handful of ice on Mohinder's torso, not stopping when the sudden chill made Mohinder shudder violently. Zane dragged the ice cubes quickly over his skin, leaving damp swathes as they slid and swirled over his rich, dark skin so used to warmth and sun and sweat. He placed the ice in the grooves of Mohinder's hips to rest against the waistband of his jeans, along the ridge of his clavicle and down the centre of his chest. He tried to position one cube over each of Mohinder's nipples but they slid away, unable to balance on the sharp peaks and melting under the heat of Zane's touch. In the end he settled for having them rest in a dip in Mohinder's stomach.

Mohinder was pumping Zane steadily. He was rolling his hips in time to Mohinder's strokes and Mohinder could tell he was close. Sweat was beading on his chest and neck, and his breath was coming in short, shallow pants. Mohinder's own cock was achingly hard inside his jeans but he was so caught up in encouraging Zane that he barely noticed the heady throb between his legs. Zane caught his eye and they smiled at each other as Zane's hand hovered between them. Mohinder gasped as Zane melted the ice cubes one by one. He started at Mohinder's neck, sweeping his shaking hand down over his chest and his stomach, finally hovering over his hips. The air seemed to grow cooler as each cube jumped against his skin, splashing outwards in a burst of cold water. His whole torso was wet, droplets trickling down his sides and dribbling over his skin. The liquid ran down under his jeans, seeping into the cotton of his boxers. Zane cried out, clutching at Mohinder's hand when the last of the ice was melted, holding him fast and tight around his cock. He thrust once, hard, into Mohinder's fist and came with a long, drawn-out groan.

Zane's semen spilled over Mohinder's palm. His spunk was hot and thick in contrast to the sweat and water glistening on Mohinder's body. It fell in viscous and translucent droplets onto Mohinder's stomach. The light caught on the different textures, flecks of ice water glittering like crystals on Mohinder's hair. The streaks of Zane's semen were reflected, iridescent like pearls he had melted in a pique of indulgence. Mohinder smoothed Zane's come back down along his length and stroked Zane through his orgasm. When he stilled, Zane let his body fall flush onto Mohinder's, shivering at the coldness trapped between him. He kissed Mohinder deeply, muttering _so good_ against his lips.

Mohinder's thighs were quivering with want and his whole crotch, from his navel to his knees seemed to throb with the heat of his arousal. The need that he had been ignoring as he pleasured Zane seemed to double, triple in the instant he felt Zane's come on his skin. Mohinder wriggled beneath him, pushing at Zane's shoulder and pleading. 'I need you.'

Zane understood. Metallic screeching filled the air as he ripped open Mohinder's jeans, roughly tugging them down. Mohinder hissed in relief as his dick sprang free, Zane's lips sliding around him almost immediately. Without thinking he bucked up into the heat of Zane's mouth, groaning as his tip brushed the back of his throat.

'Sorry,' he moaned, barely able to manage the word, teetering on the brink of his climax. Zane just ducked his head lower, sucking Mohinder deep into his mouth and swallowing around him, again and again, moaning low in his throat as Mohinder scrabbled at his shoulders. With a shout, Mohinder peaked. His body curled upwards, Zane's nails digging into his hips as he quickly gulped down Mohinder's release. He could no longer register even the slighest hint of cold on his skin, it seemed as if the sweltering heat of his orgasm had burnt every trace of the ice from his body. He petted Zane's hair as he continued to gently suck him clean, only pulling off when he felt Mohinder's body relax completely beneath him.

Slowly, Zane worked his way up Mohinder's body, collecting the drops of sweat and water with his lips, even darting the tip of his tongue into the wells of semen growing sticky at Mohinder's waist. He dropped kisses where the ice cubes had been, nibbling Mohinder's nipples softly and smoothing his tongue over the bite he had left on Mohinder's neck. By the time he reached Mohinder's mouth, Mohinder's focus was starting to return and he pulled Zane down for a lazy kiss. They kicked off their jeans and Zane pulled the blankets over them, holding Mohinder close as he shivered.

'I'm definitely not going to get bored of your power.'


End file.
